The Return Of A Sage
by Endymion365
Summary: The child born on October tenth was not what he seemed to be, for you see, he was from both the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans. Was this child reincarnated form the legendary Hagoromo Ösutsuki himself? Only by reading shall you find out. Naru\Hina pairing Rating: T R&R
1. Naruto's Birth And Resealing of The Fox

Yo, it's Endymion again with another story.

Apologies to the fans of "Mangeyô Terror of The Leaf" but I did not feel it was written to my standards and so I deleted it but please come read this one.

This story revolve's around the life of Leaf Shinobi Naruto Namikaze Uchiha as he fights to stop his great-grandfather from putting project Tsukinome into action.

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**

* * *

"Yes": Human speech

'Yes': Human thoughts

 _"Yes":_ When a character speaks in a sarcastic manner.

 **"Yes"** : Tailed beast speech "Telepathic"

 **'Yes'** : Tailed beast thoughts

 _ **"Yes"**_ : Summon speech

 _ **'Yes'**_ : Summon thoughts

 _ **"Yes":**_ God/Demon speech

 _ **'Yes'**_ : God/Demon thoughts

"Yes": Reanimation speech

'Yes': Reanimation thoughts

Alright, now on to the story.

* * *

 **The Return Of A Sage**

Naruto's birth and Resealing Of The Fox

Around two or so years after the end of the Third Great Ninja War it was time for Fourth Hokage Minato Uchiha's wife Kushina Uzumaki to give birth to their first and only child they would be having together, it was going to be the only one because a man in the shadows had planned to go to visit while she was in labor to release the Nine-Tails for he knew that when a female jinchuriki became pregnant her seal would weaken.

When Kushina was in the advanced stages of the delivery, a man wearing a red swirl-faced mask and a jet black robe with red clouds on it appeared out of seemingly nowhere and proceeded to start unsealing the beast within the redhead. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kushina screamed in agony, from both the contractions and because the Nine-Tails was being extracted from her body.

When he saw the face of the Fox the masked man flashed his Sharingan at the demon for a split second and he had it under his complete control.  
"Kushina, No!" Minato shouted with deep concern. The masked man swiped the newborn who was crying profusely from where he had been laid.

"Now, Minato Namikaze, step away from the Jinchuriki if you do not want your sweet little baby to die at the ripe old age of two minutes!" The man in the mask threatened.

"Now, now, lets all just calm down," Minato said,

"Hm, speak for yourself, I am as calm as can be."

"Please Minato, forget about me for now, just save Naruto." Kushina cried out. When Minato turned to face the evil man holding his son, he felt chakra flow into his eyes making him close and reopen them.'What!?' The Sharingan,' The dark man thought inwardly. 'Could it mean that he is Lord Madara's grandson?' 'Hm, hm, hm, well this promises to get interesting.'

The blond Hokage leaped into the air and threw a Kunai laced with a Hiraishin seal and transported himself to it while it was in mid-flight and took his crying son from the grip of the masked man and landed behind him on a wall.

"Minato!" Kushina cried out making the blond look down at his son. When he did Minato heard something like crackling and noticed that the blanket Naruto was wrapped in was laced with explosive tags so he quickly but gently unwrapped the deadly blanket of bombs from around his son and threw it then used the Hiraishin to transport a crying Naruto to the family home.

"Do not worry my son, your mother shall be with you in a moment," Minato said softly, lying Naruto in a bed.

When he reappeared in the cave, the man in the mask had already departed to god know's where but for the time being Minato couldn't care less because he had a wife and son to protect. When he saw a so very exhausted Kushina he quickly went to his wife and then grabbed her bridal style and transported back to the house with the Jutsu he'd gained the moniker of the Yellow Flash of the Hidden Leaf with. When they arrived at the house, Minato laid Kushina on the bed beside their son.

"Minato..." Kushina pleaded in an exhausted voice.

"Don't worry, Kushina," Minato reassured. "for now, just be with Naruto. I'll be right back." he said before putting on his white Hokage robe which had red kanji letters in the back which spelled "Fourth Hokage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Summoning Jutsu!" The masked man uttered and out of a puff of smoke, the twenty-five foot tall Nine-Tailed Fox Demon appeared."Now rise, Nine-Tails and destroy this pitiful village!"

Minato arrived at the Hokage monument just as Nine-Tails was about to spit a Tailed Beast Bomb toward it. "I will not let the likes of you destroy my village, Nine-Tails!" Minato shouted. He then pulled out a Hiraishin Kunai and held it at arm's length and in a way to make it look as if he was blocking and the Hokage faces absorbed the gigantic ball of pure Chakra and sent it to explode far away from the village.

Two seconds later Minato felt a presence behind him but by the time he had turned to face his foe he had already been transported to he knew not where. "Who are you!?" Minato demanded.

"Oh, excuse me, let me introduce myself," The man in the mask started. "I am the savior of this Ninja world, the one who will bring great peace to this world. I am Madara Uchiha!"

"Madara!?" The blond took a back. "Why, why would you tarnish the name of our clan in this manner?"

"You think the current Uchiha clan is one we both belong to, do you?" Madara asked. "The Uchiha clan I belong to is one that would never take orders from lesser clans." "But that was before Hashirama came along with his miss led village system. We were both seeking the same thing, true peace but I later realized that the system I helped create would only bring more hatred and war."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Third, it's the Nine-Tails!" Ibiki Morino, the head of the Hidden Leaf's interrogation corps alerted the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, barging into the retired leader of the Village hidden in the leaves' office.

"The Nine-Tails, are you sure?!" The old man inquired."Positive sir."

"Has the Uchiha police been alerted?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes sir, they're bringing the civilians to safety," Ibiki responded. 'Who could do such a thing?' Hiruzen asked himself.

When they arrived at the battlefield Hiruzen and Ibiki saw the gigantic monster that the Nine-Tails was.

"Lord Hokage, you've finally arrived!" Hiashi Hyuga, head of the main family of the Hyuga clan shouted, visibly panicked.

"Where is Minato?" Hiruzen asked.

"I am not certain of the whereabouts of Lord Forth, sir." The Hyuga responded.

"Alright then," The Third said before biting his thumb. "Summoning Jutsu: Monkey King Enma!" The old man said slamming his open hand on the ground and an old human sized monkey appeared.

 ** _"You have summoned me, Saru?"_** Enma asked,

"Yes Enma, I need you to go find Gamabunta and Minato!" Hiruzen ordered. **_"Yes_ , _Saru."_** The primate responded. _ **"But why?... Uh never mind."**_ Enma was about to ask why he had been summoned but stopped as he heard the Nine-Tails.

 **"GRRROOOAAARRR!"** The gigantic fox roared profusely.

"Go Enma, we haven't much time!" Sarutobi shouted.

 _ **"Yes, Sarutobi."**_ Enma said, **_"I'll find Minato as quickly as possible."_ **The Third simply nodded.

Enma had come to an agreement with the elder toad of Mount Mioboku on the grounds of being enabled to transport himself to the toad home to speak to Gamabunta in times of emergency.

 _ **"Transportation Technique!"**_ He said, weaving three hand seals and disappeared. When he arrived at Mount Mioboku he looked around for the Boss toad

 _ **"Well, well, well if it isn't my old comrade Enma!"**_ A voice which Enma recognized as Gamabunta's said making him turn to look at the tip of a massive mushroom. _**"Hello, Bunta."**_ The monkey said. _ **"May I speak to you?" "The situation is quite dire back in the village."**_

 _ **"What's goin' on."**_

 _ **"Seems someone's decided to attack the village using the Nine-Tails,"**_ Enma responded.

 _ **"So that was the chakra I sensed just a few minutes ago."**_ The toad replied _ **."**_

 _ **You sensed its chakra huh?"**_ Enma asked _ **,**_

 _ **"Where is Minato?" "We need him back in the village."**_

 _ **"Well, I'm afraid I don't know where Minato is at the moment,"**_ Bunta responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, attop the Hokage monument, Minato was fighting the masked man. 'I must end this quickly' The fourth Hokage thought as both men lunged toward one another. Minato had thrown a Hiraishin kunai as he met "Madara" at punching distance and teleported to his six and then hit him with a Rasengan.

'Minato, please wait for me before doing anything rash.' Hiruzen thought. Minato summoned the toad boss as he teleported to the Nine-tails Gamabunta appeared on top of the Fox Demon.

After transporting himself and the two animals away from the village Minato told Bunta to go back to mount Mioboku.

 **'Why, why am I doing this?'** The nine-tails thought. Unknowingly Minato looked at the fox in the eyes for a split second which caused his Sharingan to flash and undo the genjustu the masked man had put the tailed beast under.

 **"Huh, wh, what's going on here?"** The nine tails asked. Taken aback by hearing that voice Minato spoke.

"What, who said that?"

 **"Over here."** The nine tails said.

"Wait you can talk?" Minato asked when he realized where the voice came from.

 **"Of course I can, sheesh!" "Now tell me what I'm doing out here."**

"It would seem that Madara used you to attack my village," Minato responded.

 **"Again!?" "Damn that Madara, it's the second time now that vile Uchiha used me in attempt to destroy the same village!"** The Nine-tails shouted. **"And by the way, the name's Kurama."** The fox said as it calmed itself.

"Wait, what do you mean, the second time?" The blond inquired.

 **"You must know of the many battles..."**

"Between Madara and Lord Hashirama, yes all the village knows of them..." Minato cut Kurama off.

 **"Well, in one of those battles, Madara had found me and put me under the jutsu he casts through that vile Sharingan of his. That day he used me to battle Hashirama, Hashirama subdued and sealed me inside his wife Mito Uzumaki.** Kurama explained.

"So that was how Lady Mito became your jinchuriki, huh?" Minato asked.

 **"Yes, it was, now, what is your name, human?"** The tailed beast asked.

"Minato, Minato Uchiha."

 **"Alright Minato, you realize you need to seal me up again, do you not?"**

"Yes, I do," Minato responded.

 **"Then who are you going to turn into my jinchuriki?"** Kurama queried.

"My son... my newborn son Naruto."

 **"No! Absolutely not!"** The Fox Demon snapped. **"Do you even realize what you're saying right now?" "Yes I know that you want your son to be seen as a hero, but alas he won't be seen as such."** Kurama continued.

"But, what am I supposed to do, only a newborn can have a tailed beast sealed inside of them, I mean how many years did Lady Mito live after having you sealed inside her, five maybe ten," Minato said. "plus, I can't just take another couple's child to seal you inside of, it's not right.

 **"I understand what you're saying but..."** Kurama's line of thought was cut by Minato.

"No, I've no choice." "Oh, and Kurama, please take good care of my son." Kurama just nodded. "Make this convincing, okay?"

 **"Yeah."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato went to get Kushina and little Naruto and began the process of sealing Kurama into his son.

"Are you okay...? Minato asked looking at his wife.

"Minato..."

"Somehow I managed to get this far..." The blond Hokage said. "But... I haven't much chakra left."

Kushina looked at the nine tails which looked at her growling.

"I'll stop him... One way or another." Minato stated "There are... people I must protect... Precious... people." He continued. "And as long... as I have that...I swear... I'll never give up." Minato said clapping his hands together.

"Wait..." Kushina alerted making her husband turn in surprise. "I can still..." She tightened her grip on her son and continued. "Do it..." She said turning her back to the fox and activating the adamantine sealing chains.

 **"Why you little,"** Kurama said as the chains tightened around him.

"Kushina!" Minato shouted when he heard his wife cough and vomit.

"I'll take...The Nine-Tails with me...To my death..." Kushina started. "So that...the interval until he...emerges again...is delayed..." "That's all I can manage right now...with my remaining chakra...to help...you two..." The redhead continued. "Thank you... for everything...up till now." She said smiling.

Hearing his wife's words almost made him tear up. "Kushina... you are the one...Who made me the Fourth Hokage...Who made me a man. And made me this child's father...! And yet I'm useless..." Minato stated almost teary-eyed.

"Minato..." Kushina started. "Don't look so sad...I...I'm happy...I'm...loved by you." She said, "Plus...today is the child's birthday...so." "Most of all...if I were to imagine me alive...and our future together as a family of three...then...I can't see us...being anything but happy..." She continued. "But...if I were allowed...just one regret...I wish I could have seen Naruto...grow up..."

"Kushina...there's no need for you to die to kill the Nine-Tails," Minato stated with a single tear flowing down his cheek. "Preserve what little of you chakra remains for your reunion with Naruto," Minato told his wife as he got up.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to seal the rest of your chakra inside of Naruto. It'll be part of an Eight Signed Sealing." He said "And then I'll take the Nine-Tails with me... ...With the sealing jutsu that I can do, not being a Jinchuriki." He continued. "...Reaper Death Seal!"

"But...that jutsu...results in the caster's death...! Kushina stated frightened of what her husband had in mind,

"One more thing, I'm only going to seal away half of the Nine-Tails," Minato responded. "Partly because physically impossible to seal away this much power...but also because it's not strategically wise." The blond said. "If the Nine-Tails is lost along with you, there will be no Jinchuriki until he reemerges, upsetting the balance." "With the Reaper Death Seal, we can at least seal away half of the Nine-Tails forever." "And the other half..."

Flashback  
Minato was speaking to Jiraiya about the child of prophecy.  
"World upheaval and calamities...So the savior that will emerge then, is the..."Child of Prophecy"...?" Minato asked, "And you think...that child is me...?" Jiraiya nodded.  
End flash

"...I'm going to seal inside Naruto. Using the Eight Signed Sealing. Kushina gasped in horror. "I know what you're going to say..." Minato started. "But remember what Master Jiraiya said about world upheaval and the calamities that will accompany that..." The blond said, kneeling before his wife. "There are two things that I've become convinced of today." "That masked man who attacked you...he will bring catastrophe to this world!" He continued "And this child..." He put his hand on his son."...will stop him." "He will open up the future as a Jinchuriki, I don't know how, but I'm sure of it." Minato finished what he had to say.

"But...Minato..." was all his wife could utter. Minato got and walked away

"Let's believe in him!" He said with conviction after clapping his hands together in the serpent seal prompting the reaper to appear.

The reaper, a devilish creature with horns on its head, a knife in its mouth and long white hair. It wore a pure white robe it also had fastened to its belly the form of Minato himself in pure chakra standing on a cross. (Christ symbolism maybe) "After all...he is our son!" Kushina spoke up after Minato was done talking.

"It's because...he's our son..." She said. "...That I don't...want him to bear such...a heavy burden...!" She said, once again tightening her grip on their son. "And why the Reaper Death Seal...?!" "I want you to stay with Naruto...and watch over his development... ...Why?!" She questioned, crying now. "Why does Naruto have to be sacrificed... ...For the Tailed Beast balance...for the country...for the village...?!" "And why do you have to sacrifice yourself...for my sake?!" She cried.

"To forsake one's country and one's village...is the same as forsaking one's child," Minato replied. "You whose birth nation is no more know that all too well." "How harsh life is for those with no land to call home." The blond went on. "Besides which, our family...are the ninja." Kushina stayed silent at that. "Finally...even if I were to live...I'd lose out to you..." Minato said. "Even if you won't have much time with him... ...There are things only you can tell Naruto-things that I can't." "That is a mother's role." He continued. "So I'm not doing this just for you... ...I'm doing it for Naruto!" "I will die for my son. It is my duty as his father." Minato said before turning to the Nine-Tails. The reaper extended its hand through the Fourth's body and caught the Kurama by the chakra in his paw.

 **'Good job Minato...'** He thought. **"Wh-What?! Don't tell me you...!"**

"Seal!" Minato shouted. Kurama's chakra came out of him and into the blond it went. "My body's going numb...I can't believe how heavy his chakra is..." Minato said panting. The Nine-Tails had trouble standing up now.

 **"Y-you! Fourth Hokage!"** Kurama shouted, without any real anger toward Minato.

"All right... Now for the Eight Sign Sealing... ...To seal the rest of Nine-Tails inside Naruto..." Minato said taking Naruto away from a clinging Kushina.

He summoned a small pedestal which sat in the middle of a hexagon with a candle at each of its ends. "Kushina!" Minato shouted as he heard her cough hard, as that happened Kurama felt the chains loosen around him

 **"Now's my chance!"** Kurama shouted as he swung his claw lazily at Naruto. Both mother and father moved in the way of the claw and stopped just before it harmed their son. **'I knew you'd stop me.'** Kurama thought.

"I said I was his father... Dying for him is my right..." The yellow flash said.

"...I'm his mother... It's my right too..." Kushina seconded her husband's statement. "This is the first...I've lost an argument against you...It proves...how serious you are..." The red-head said.

"Thanks...Kushina..." Minato responded. Minato laid his hand gently on his wife's back and made a one-handed seal putting his chakra and hers into the seal. "Kushina... I'm launching...the Eight Singed Sealing now." Minato said. "...We won't see him for a while..." "So let's tell Naruto...what we want to say to him." Minato finished.

"Naruto..." The red-hot habanero started. "Don't be a picky eater...Eat a lot...and grow big and strong." "Make sure to bathe every day...And stay warm...Don't stay up late...Get plenty of sleep..." She went on. "Plus...make friends... You don't need tons...okay..?" "Just a few...that you can really trust..." Kushina pleaded with her son. She continued saying standard stuff that a mother would say to her child until she had none more to say. "I'm sorry...Minato...I talked too much..." Kushina apologized.

"No...it's all right..." The blond replied. "...Naruto..." He started, speaking to his son. "My words to you as your father...is ditto to what your loquacious mother said..." He finished what he had to say, and launched the Eight Singed Sealing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A flash of light cracked through the darkness, and the Fourth Hokage and his wife were dead. At least one of them most certainly was.

* * *

Man, this was quite the chapter to start with.

(A/N: You who are savvy about Naruto games might remember the dialog used in paragraph 14 from the third installment in the Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm series. Scene: Death of Minato and Kushina.)

Thank you for the support, and look forward to a second chapter in the near future! Thank you again dear readers.


	2. A Deal of A Lifetime

Endymion reporting for duty,  
Thank you for the overwhelming support, I hope you all liked the first chapter.  
 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**

* * *

 **The Return Of A Sage**

Chapt 2: A Deal Of A Lifetime.  
After the battle with nine tails, Land between life and death

When Minato awoke he found himself standing in what seemed like an endless void, one could look around one's self and see emptiness as far as the human eye could see. "Hey, Kurama can you...fill me in on where we are...?" The blond asked. **"..."** The beast stayed silent. 'Of course, he wouldn't answer, what with being sealed and all.' Minato thought.

 **"Uh, you do realize I can read your thoughts, right?" "And no, I don't have the slightest idea where we are,"** Kurama replied in a tone of mild annoyance.

"Sorry, I forgot Jinchuriki had a link to their tailed beast allowing both parties to communicate with one another without the use of speech." The young man apologized. "This does not look or feel like the eternal battle this technique is supposed to result in..."

 **"I know, but never mind that for now, let's just find out where we are,"** Kurama replied.

Linebreak

The blond started walking when he was stopped by an ominous voice.

 ** _"Young one..."_** The voice said.

"Who's there...?" Minato asked out of confusion as to where the voice came from, then a being materialized out of thin air.

" _ **Minato Namilaze Uchiha, you are in the land in between life and death."**_ The being said.

"Wait a minute, you're...the..." The blond was completely confused at this point.

 _ **"Yes indeed, I am the one you humans like to refer to as the Reaper."**_

"But I thought...calling upon you would...kill me and lock me into an endless battle with my victim," Minato stated still very much confused.

 ** _"Worry not, young one, this will all be cleared up in due time."_** The Reaper responded. _ **"Follow me."**_ The Reaper instructed and the blond did as he was told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The landscape was completely devoid of life, no plants, trees or any point of reference to indicate one was moving from one location to an another aside from one's own body, not even a mountain or manmade structure in the distance on which one could set their sights. As he walked Minato was asking himself what in the name of the Almighty was going on, as far he knew from the Uzumaki's sealing scroll, the Reaper Death Seal resulted in the death of its caster and an eternal battle in the belly of the Reaper between the caster and their victim, yet there he was, definitely dead but he somehow felt he a weak but constant force pulling back to the world of the living, like his flesh was clinging to life ever so slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _"Alright, we're here."_** The Reaper said,

"Okay, but what are we doing here...?" Minato asked. The Reaper slapped its two hands together and a basin grew out of the ground.

 _ **"Alright, young one, do you have a piece of your flesh or drop of your blood I could use for a healing formula?"**_ The entity. "Yes, but are you sure...this will work?"

 _ **"Yes, it will."**_ The Reaper replied. Minato handed his blood sample to the Reaped which then put it into the basin. As it concocted the formula the Reaper told Minato was happening _**"Alright Minato,"**_ It started **_"I am making you a healing formula that will heal all the wounds that you sustained during this battle, including your punctured organs,"_** The reaper continued.

"I'm honored...but why do this?' The blond asked.

 _ **"It is because of your son."**_

"My son...?"

 _ **"Yes, being an Uchiha he will be looked down upon, and he will be hated by the citizens of your village because of Kurama,"**_ The reaper explained. **"So, I fear that Naruto will give into the darkness and abandon his destiny."** It continued.

"What is his destiny...?" Minato asked.

 _ **"That I'm afraid, I do**_ _ **not**_ _ **know."**_

"So...that mean's...that..."

 _ **"Precisely, I am sparing your life."**_ Thr reaper confirmed. _**"But know that this will only happen once if you summon me in the future, I will take your soul with me, no question asked,"**_ Minato remembered what his wife had said about wanting him to stay with their son. _ **"So, what do you say?"**_ The Reaper asked.

"Y...yes I take your offer." The blond responded.

 ** _"Very well, drink this formula, it will heal all of your wounds."_** The monster handed Minato a small bowl full of a pure white liquid. The blond drank as he was told. _**"Know that the formula you just drank will not spare you from the fatigue of chakra**_ _ **depletion**_ _ **,"**_ The Reaper warned.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to get up and fight right away," Minato replied.

 _ **"Very well, now that that's done, I shall send your soul back to** **your** **living body, now."**_ The Reaper said.

"Very well, I thank you for your consideration...Lord Reaper." Minato said before he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the living world.

Minato and Kushina were lying on the cold hard ground waiting for someone to come.

"Kushina!" A voice was heard shouting and the Third Hokage came running.

"L...lord third...?" The severely weakened woman asked, not quite sure if she remembered the voice.

"yes, now don't talk conserve..." Hiruzen was cut off.

"No...I'm ready to die...lord Hokage." Kushina started. "Please...take care...of our son...Naruto." She continued before drifting into unconsciousness. Hiruzen closed his eyes and held on to the child that Kushina had handed him.

"I'm so sorry Minato, Kushina, I should have..." The Third Hokage was apologizing as he heard coughing, Hiruzen knew that the coughing he heard could never be a baby's so he went toward the sound he found a panting Minato.

"Minato, you're, but how...?" "The reaper...cough...spared me... ...So that I could be with my son...cough" Minato replied coughing.

"Come Minato, I'll bring you to the hospital to get you checked out.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Leaf Hospital

"Okay Lord Hokage you are cleared to go home now." A Medic-nin said. "Thank you, I'll go get my son from the maternity ward and be on my way," Minato said. The blond went to the MW to get Naruto and went home.

* * *

This chapter was short but I hope you liked it

Thank you for the awesome support, I will try to update on a bi-weekly basis but in the meantime read and review. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!


	3. An Old Leader, A new problem

Wow, this support is amazing I mean, 1000+ views and all the favs and followers in just a month, truly outstanding, Thank you for the support, loyal readers.  
Special thanks to Fanfiction user jablanco for helping with writing Chapter Two by giving me Ideas. Please go support him as well.  
 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**

* * *

 **The Return OF A** **Sag** **e**

Chapter Three An Old Leader, A New Problem

Minato had gotten up early the morning after his stay at the Leaf hospital to go bring his son to his younger brother, Fugaku's who had quickly accepted "Elder brother, you're here, ah, and you brought little Naruto along." Fugaku said.

"Yes, I need you to look after him for the day." The elder Uchiha replied looking at the sleeping child in his arms. The blond left his son with his younger brother and went straight to his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'sigh...Back to paperwork.' Minato thought. The dreaded paperwork was the bane of every kage Hokage included, they could all agree on that. After a few minutes of the quickly monotonous task of signing seemingly endless piles of papers, the monotony was broken by a sudden knock on the Hokage's door.

"Yes come in," Minato ordered. The person on the other side came into the large office. "Wa, Lord Third, what are you doing here?" The young man asked.

"Minato, we must discuss something," Hiruzen replied taking a puff of his pipe. Minato was happy to have something else to do but paperwork.

"Sure, close the door and we'll begin." The ex-Hokage closed the door behind him and went to sit in front of the current one.

"Alright Minato, let's cut to the chase," Hiruzen started. "I think you should resign as Hokage."

"What...Why?" The blond Uchiha asked, confused by this sudden suggestion. "Is it because I made a mistake?"

"No, no, not at all. this is about your son." Hiruzen responded.

"M, My son?" Minato asked.

"Yes, listen, if the circumstances were different and had Kushina survived the Nine-Tails attack...you could have kept the seat as she took care of your son." The Third Hokage explained. "But alas, we were not lucky and Kushina had to give her life in order to save you two and the village."

"Okay...please get to your point." The blond said, getting impatient with the old man's ambiguity.

"Yes well, I believe that you should focus on raising Naruto rather than leading the village." The aged man replied.

"But, I can't forsake the village, I must go by what Master Jiraiya taught me," Minato replied.

"Yes, you're absolutely right, however, your son needs his father to watch over his development."

Minato's eyes went wide at those words, those were the same words that Kushina had said to him during the Nine-Tails incident. The blond closed his eyes as to block the stray tears that were threatening to flow and gritted his teeth.

"What is it?" Hiruzen queried.

"N, nothing...just painful memories." The young man replied, regaining his composure.

"Anyway, if I resign who will take my place?" Minato asked.

"I will...I had planned to take the seat back if you lost your life in the battle against Nine-Tails."Hiruzen replied taking a long puff of his pipe.

"But I didn't die."

"No, but you have a son to care for and I'm sure that that is what Kushina would have wanted." The old man stated.

"Yes but...what about the village, the shinobi?" The Yellow Flash asked.

"I'm sure the shinobi will understand...As for Danzô, he has no say in this what so ever."

"In all due respect sir, do you think your will is strong enough not to crack under his pressure? ...Especially when it comes to the Uchiha clan." Minato asked.

"What do you mean." The Third asked back.

"I know that the Uchiha had nothing to do with the attack. At least not the members still in the village." The blond stated.

"So who could it be then?" Hiruzen asked, confused.

"It would have to be a rogue ninja."

"But Minato, there has not been an Uchiha rogue ninja since Madara, has there?" The older man queried, more confused now.

"Hmm...Let me think here. who could it be...well the masked man did call himself Madara Uchiha, but that raises another problem." Minato said.

"What would that be?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, Madara is supposed to have died during his battle against the First Hogake, right?" The blond asked back.

"So, Madara would have used some kind of jutsu to cheat death, so to speak." The white-haired man stated.

"The Izanagi, a genjutsu cast on one's self to bend reality according to the user, it allows one to make undesirable events part of fantasy and desirable events part of reality, but at a cost, the eye that uses the Izanagi will lose it's light never to open again," Minato stated. "That is a forbidden technique amongst the Uchiha clan."

"Well, now that that's out of the way..." Sarutobi started but was cut off.

"It couldn't possibly be him." Minato realized.

Hiruzen looked at the blond with a confused look.

"Think about it, even if he did use the Izanagi which is very likely, Madara would be too old by now to do what the masked man did." The younger man stated. "Which means he enlisted the help of someone else."

"Okay, but who?' The Third Hokage questioned.

"That's the problem, I haven't the slightest idea who it is, whoever that man is, he did an immaculate job at hiding his identity."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anyways back on topic," Hiruzen said.

"Yes, so my point was that Danzô will use the fact that only the Uchiha have the ocular prowess to be capable to control the Nine-Tails to place the blame on them," Minato responded.

"Why would he do such a thing."

"Easy, because he is not fond the Uchiha clan, what's more, the man bare's paranoia because he thinks that they only grow by hatred and bloodshed." The blond explained. "Yes, you'd be right by saying that they grow stronger when they lose one they hold dear, however, no history records have an Uchiha deliberately take the life of the one who they hold the dearest to their heart for the sake of power so I'm not sure where he got that idea."

"I see..." Hiruzen replied as he took everything that Minato had said in. "I'll keep an eye on him," Srutobi stated.

"He is a patriot but Danzô will use any method to get to his goal, even if it means getting rid of a comrade he believes to be problematic. "

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Alright, now that that's settled...When will I be reinstated? Minato questioned.

"You are not to be reinstated until which time that Naruto is of age to enroll into the academy," The gray-haired man responded, taking a long puff of his pipe and breathing it out.

"So, I guess this is the last I'll be in this seat for a few years," Minato stated, obvious worry in his facial expression.

"Minato, don't fret, the village will be in good hands," The Third Hokage reassured. "Now go to your son, be the greatest father you can be." The old man said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No more than a day after Minato's resignation things had already begun turning bleak.

Danzô was in Hiruzen's office. "Hiruzen we must act now!" He shouted.

"I will not do what you're telling me to."The Hokage replied.

"Hiruzen, you know as well as I that the Uchiha are the only ones capable of controlling Nine-tails." The dark man said.

"Of course I do."

" You mustn't let your judgment be clouded by your feelings, act to prevent this from happening again," Danzô stated.

"I know that, however, the will of fire must prevail."

"I can see that Hashirama-Sensei's teachings have dulled your judgment, Saru." The bandaged man said.

"No of course not! It's simply that I know that you aim to ostracize the Uchiha for your own gain." The Hokage said. "Also I don't want to break the relationship I have managed to forge with the Uchiha because of the actions commi9ted by a rogue ninja who we assumed to be from the Uchiha because he had Sharingan."

Hiruzen knew that he was at odds with Danzô and that his advisor would likely ostracize the Uchiha clan regardless of what he said.

"Hiruzen, you know how dangerous the Uchiha can be," Danzô said. "Especially now that they have Nine-Tails under their control."

"Are you implying that the Uchiha will without the shadow of a doubt use Nine-Tails against the Leaf?"

"Precisely Hiruzen, they've already done it twice." The third Hokage's advisor replied. So what's to say they won't do it again?"

"Those two had gone rogue before attacking the village!" Hiruzen shouted getting angrier and angrier by the second. "And again, we don't know if the second is an Uchiha or not."

"Yes, but we can't take chances, so we must take precautions to eliminate the risk of an attack from the inside of the village." "We must put them as far from the village as possible."

The third Hokage was about to explode in fury at those words, to think that Danzô was ready to ostracize the man who almost died to protect him from Nine-Tails. Hiruzen got up and walked toward Danzô.

"Why would you want to slight one of the greatest assets to the Hidden Leaf!?" Sarutobi asked his advisor.

"I know why you hesitate, it's Minato, isn't it?" Danzô asked. "Look Hiruzen, I am not acting based on my own feelings toward the Uchiha, while I admit I have never been fond of them, I'm doing this for the sake of the village."

Hiruzen hesitated for a long moment "Alright, we'll go forward with your plan..." The Third stated, already regretting that he folded under Danzo's pressure "Now get out of my office, I have work to do!" Sarutobi shouted

"Yes, of course, Hiruzen," Danzô replied before stepping of the office."

* * *

As always, I would like to thank you all for all the support I appreciate it greatly and please continue reading it keeps me wanting to write more.

Yes, yes, I know what you're probably thinking 'where is Naruto in this story?' I mean he is the main character yet three chapters in and still no sign of the kid aside from a mention here and there. He'll be coming later he's just too young as of now.


	4. Fuel on Burning Embers

Hello and welcome to chapter four, as always I want to thank you all for the support and reviews they really help  
Shout out to Novrier for the help in correcting the many issues that the first three chapters had. Thank you.  
Again, thank you all.  
To address a question about Naruto and Mei, Naruto was born only a few days ago at this point, which according to the summary of this story would put Mei at only three years old so I don't see any point in introducing a pairing this early, and no, I will not do an arranged marriage for I think it to be forced when it involves the parents making a decision on behalf of their children that they (the children) can not object to.  
 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**

* * *

 **The Return Of A Sage**

Chapter Four Fuel On Burning Embers

A few days after the meeting between the Hokage and his advisor, the Uchiha had begun being relocated to the outskirts of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Captain, the clan is being relocated!" A man with white hair shouted, barging into the Uchiha Military Police Force Headquarters' main office.

"What?!" A man with black hair asked.

"We're being put far away from the village for _"_ protection purposes _"_." The other man replied. "Captain Fugaku, why is the Hokage doing this?"

"I have no idea, Yashiro," Fugaku said. "I'll try to speak with the Hokage personally on this matter." Yashiro just nodded and walked out.

As Yashiro walked out Minato came in.

"Hello, brother, I assume you're here to ask what is going on." Fugaku queried.

"Yes, I was coming to see you, and while walking here I saw many an Anbu mobilizing to the compound." Minato state.

"Yes, well, It would seem that the Hokage has made the decision to ostracize us."

"What?!" The older Uchiha asked.

"I've no idea of the reason but it seems lord Hiruzen's decided to move against us." "Minato, please go speak to lord third and find out why he is doing this now." The black-haired Uchiha answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato walked toward the Hokage tower, his anger burning like a raging fire, the blond was not angry toward Hiruzen, more so disappointed in the man he saw as his mentor as Hokage, The Fourth was furious toward Danzô, to think that the man was ready to ostracize him after he risked his life to save him was unbearable. When the bond arrived at Hiruzen's office, he knocked and was quickly prompted to enter.

"Hello lord Third. Danzô..." The blond greeted, opting to drop the "lord" honorific when he addressed the leader of the Anbu foundation. The animosity between the two was already high.

"That's lord Danzô to..." The dark man started but stopped when he caught eye contact with the blond. Oh, if looks could kill, Minato was staring daggers at Danzô.

"Don't even start with him, Danzô, you're only going to get your life shortened," Sarutobi ordered, acting as the mediator between the two men. "So, I'm sure I have questions to answer."

"Yes," Minato answered. "Why did you let Danzô go on with this terrible plan?" The Fourth Hokage asked.

"You must not be capable of seeing it, but those or the Uchiha clan are very dangerous..." Danzô said

"No, they are not," The blond replied. "We all know that you're just using that _"Fact"_ as a front!" He shouted, anger seething.

"Now, now Minato, such anger is unbecoming of you," Hiruzen said. To see the usually cool and collected Minato in such fury was rare and say the blond was furious was an enormous understatement, there were no words to describe wrath that waited to be released from Minato.

"The Uchiha are people driven by bloodlust and thirst for power..." The bandaged man said, Danzô immediately found himself back against the wall with the blond's arm pushed up against his neck.

"I am tired of hearing your prejudice Danzô!" The Fourth Hokage shouted in utter fury. "I find it appalling that you would so easily ostracize the one who saved your life." "Do you not even realize that you owe the fact that you are alive today to me?...That wasn't it for me, we would not even be here having this conversation?" The blond asked activating his three tomoe Sharingan.

"I do not owe a...debt to you, Minato," Danzô replied, gasping for air. "I will never owe a thing to an Uchiha."

All the respect Minato had the Hokage's advisor had up gone in smoke at that statement, did Danzô not care about all the times that the Uchiha came to the Leaf's aid during the many wars. Kagami Uchiha had fought alongside Danzô in the Second Great Shinobi War, so where did the man get this innate fear of the Uchiha? Perhaps from the two times that an Uchiha used the Nine-Tails against the village, one of whom no one knew the exact identity. But even so, the actions of two members of a clan were not enough to warrant condemning the whole clan.

"Enough Minato!" Sarutobi shouted. "Do not do something that would prove him right."

"You..see Hiru..." The Third's advisor began asking.

"Shut your mouth, Danzô!" The Hokage ordered, getting a bit fired up himself."You have to keep your words in check."

Minato let go of Danzô without caring much for being gentle with the old man and then stormed out of Sarutobi's office.

"Minato wait!" Hiruzen shouted running out after the blond, shooting a death stare at Danzô on the way out of his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen caught up with Minato just as the blond was about to open the door to the outside of the Hokage tower.

"Minato!" The Third shouted.

Minato turned around when the voice of Sarutrobi.

"Look, I understand that you're furious but..." Hiruzen started before being stopped.

"It isn't you that I am furious toward, it is Danzô." The blond stated. "I'm more so disappointed in you, Lord third, I mean, you gave me your word that you would keep Danzô on a leash and not let him do anything that would jeopardize the relationship between the Uchiha and the Leaf." He continued."And look at where we are now, you basically let him have free reign in the village, at this point, he might as well take the seat."

"I know that I failed at delivering on my promise," Sarutobi replied. "I'm sorry for that."

"I meant no disrespect by that, it's just that I want promises to be kept."

"I know but all we can do now is negotiate a way to keep peace with Fugaku." The third said gloomily.

"Yes, but knowing my brother, it will not be easy.' The blond replied. "He can be very defensive when it comes to the clan, a trait I gladly did not inherit from our father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Minato and Sarutobi went to the Uchiha Military Police Force Headquarters to see Fugaku to discuss the recent events. When both men made to the door of the main office, they heard a sinister plan being unraveled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the office.

"Captain, we must do something," Yashiro said.

"Yashiro's right, we must not let this go unanswered!" A brown haired man said.

"I am aware of that Inabi," Fugaku replied. "But what is it you want to do?"

"A coup-d'état," Yashiro answered. "The village expects loyalty from its shinobi, so the shinobi should expect the same from their village." "But they betrayed us after all the times that we came to their aid."

"Do you really think my brother will let that happen!?" The clan head asked.

"It matters not what he may think about this at this point," Inabi responded. " The fact is that the fourth is at fault for this as much as the third is..."

"Whoa, I'll stop you right there, Inabi," The Uchiha Head interrupted."Minato left the Hokage seat to take care of his son, who may I remind you, has no one to oversee his development at home."

"That does not matter Captain," Yashira chimed in. "Lord third is very wise and experienced but wisdom and experience do not offset age and by letting this happen, he showed that he was too old to deal with the problems of the village ."

"You have a point, Yashiro," Fugaku admitted. "But does the fact that the feudal lord appointed my brother as Fourth Hokage not prove that the village trusts the clan?"

"It did, at least for a time," Inabi answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the office.

Both men opted to leave the house as they had heard enough and went back to Sarutobi's office.

"So what do you think about this." the old man asked

"At this point, I leave everything in your hand," Minato said. "Do whatever you can to stop this even it means using members of the clan against them. I really hope it doesn't get to the point where we have to take more permanent measures to stop this. I do not want to be held accountable for my little brother's demise."

"You can't leave this to me, Minato!" Hiruzen shouted.

"Tch" Minato was startled by the sudden outburst.

"This is my fault! There is no way I'll be able to stop them now, at least not with negotiation." Hiruzen stated. "Look, you're the only one who they have a chance of listening to because you Minato are an Uchiha and the former Hokage, your influence on them is far stronger than mine is."

"Lord Third...I see your point. However, even if I use my influence as Uchiha Hokage and my brother is swayed to our side, the other more loyal members, not including Itachi and Naruto, will continue with the plan which will not put closer us to building a good relationship with the rest of my clan."

"Minato, since when have you started giving up?" The Third asked.

"What?" The blond questioned.

 **"He's right, you know."**

"Minato, I've always looked up to you because of your tenacious attitude, something that I never had. And now you're giving up at the most crucial point, you're giving up on your own brother and clan." Sarutobi said, " Am I really speaking to Minato Uchiha the man who never gives up or someone else?"

"You're right, I apologize, I guess I thought that this would just blow over on its own and that as head of the clan Fugaku could take care of this himself but now I realize he may need my help," Minato replied.

"That's is exactly what I wanted to hear, good to have you back."

* * *

Alright, another chapter is done.

Apologies for not updating in a long time.

Now, please tell me how you liked this chapter. Next chapter is where we meet Naruto for the first time,

As always thank you all for the support.


	5. Early Signs of Genius

**Hello again, dear readers, before I can start I must thank all 5817 of you who read this story. I keep checking my analytics and can't believe how many people are interested in this story it is truly humbling to see that. And for that, I wish to thank every single one of you.**

 **To address the nature of this story, this is my own idea, there may be similar stories but I did not copy off any of them so please view this story as its own piece of literature.**

 **Now, let's get to this chapter, it will be quite the chapter.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**

* * *

 **The Return of a Sage**

Chapter Five

Early Signs of Genius 

A child, a boy, six years of age was running in the spaces between buildings in the hidden leaf. He wore a navy t-shirt with beige cargo shorts, he was taller than average for his age at 4'3", he also had long blond hair. Naruto Uchiha was this boy's name. Naruto and his cousin Sasuke had just this week started at the Leaf Academy.

"Hello, Iruka sensei." Naruto greeted his teacher when he arrived in the classroom

"You know you don't need to arrive this early right?" Iruka queried.

"Yes, but I had nothing to do after I was done training, so I opted to come here."

"Wait, did you say training?" The instructor questioned incredulously.

"Yeah..." The young boy retorted.

"Since when have you been training?" Iruka asked.

"Oh, since I was three." The blond replied

"..." Iruka stayed silent in bewilderment, was the boy standing in front of him somehow already aware of his purpose, whatever it was? Had he already come to know how the world worked? Did he already know his destiny? If he knew all those things, it was a sign that Naruto was to be a genius the likes of whom the village had not seen since Itachi Uchiha who had graduated at age seven "Just sit at your usual place and wait for class to begin."

 _ **xXx**_

 **"Hey, Naruto."** An ominous voice called to the blond in a deep raspy tone.

The voice was with no response

 **"Ah, yes I forgot we had to establish a link between us before we can freely communicate via telepathy."** The being said.

The young Uchiha was snoozing, his head resting on his right hand supported by his elbow firmly planted on his desk before waking in what seemed to be the basement of an old rundown building with around an inch of water on the floor.  
"Wha, where am I?" Naruto asked aloud before standing up and walking toward the only door in the corridor adjacent to the room he had been in. The blond knew not what or rather who was behind that door but he still crossed its threshold. When he crossed the frame of the door Naruto met with a gargantuan fox, The Nine-Tails.

 **"Hello Naruto, its good to see you after six years."** The fox said.

"Okay, where am I? Who and what are you? And more importantly, why am I here?" Naruto's tone was demanding.

 **"Now, now don't fret, all will be answered."** The Nine-Tails said. **"First let me introduce myself, my name is Kurama and I'm the Nine-Tailed Fox, though I think that the second part is quite obvious."**

"That answer's my second question." The blond replied.

 **"As to where you, or rather where we are, this is your mindscape..."** Kurama said before being cut off.

"So, we're in my mind then?" Naruto asked confusedly.

 **"Yes and no, you have a seal on your lower abdomen, a seal that contains my chakra among that of your late mother. We are currently inside the seal put in place by your father. And this place is a physical manifestation of what your mind believes the inside of the seal looks like."** The Nine-Tails explained.

"Okay, two down, one to go." The Uchiha stated.

 **"Yes, now to your last question, the reason why I brought you here."** Kurama suddenly got more serious. **"Naruto, there is something in the air, and it involves Madara Uchiha, the man who extracted me from your mother to pit me against the village. Madara is going to be here, I'm not sure when. I'll tell you when I know he'll be in the village for sure, its something involving the Uchiha and knowing him, whatever he's planning is not good."** The fox continued. **"Naruto, I want you to stay as far from the compound as you can on that day, I don't want you involved with Madara yet. Understood?"**

"I shall consider Madara a threat seeing how much he makes you fret."

Kurama was about to shout at the blond for his arrogance but decided not to. **'** **I** **hope he grows out of his arrogance sooner than later.'** **"Good** , **now one last thing before I let you go, tell your father everything I told you about Madara,"**

"Okay, I'll be sure to notify him of this alarm," Naruto responded.

 **xXx**

Naruto woke up and looked round to see no one had arrived to class yet and looked at the clock and saw that half an hour was left before the beginning of class.

"Sensei, I must go speak to my father, it is of utmost importance."

"If you must," Iruka replied. Naruto's nature was somewhat off-putting to his instructor 'What's with this kid? Traning at such a young age, arriving here early to the point of being professional, and even still managing to fall asleep in my classroom before it has properly begun..,'

 **xXx**

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the Hokage tower. When he arrived at his father's office door, he knocked.

"Yes, come in," Minato ordered from inside.

Naruto entered as he was told, he said nothing when he entered as he saw that his father was occupied with another ninja who seemed to be a jounin based on the young man's attire.

"You'll be leaving on your mission tomorrow morning." The Hokage said.

"I'll be alone on this one?" The jounin asked.

"Don't worry, two Anbu have been notified and ordered to follow you in the shadows and engage in battle if the need arises," Minato reassured the jounin. "Alright, you're dismissed."

"Okay, thank you, Lord Hokage." The man said bowing and left the room.

"What bring's you here, Naruto?" Minato inquired.

"Father, I bring with me bad news." The younger Uchiha replied.

"Oh, what is it?" The Hokage questioned. Minato leaned forward as to listen well because he knew his son was not usually one for such dramatics

"Father, I met Kurama, the nine-tails, he brought me to my...mindscape and told me that Madara Uchiha would be in the village though he wasn't sure when. He wasn't sure what Madara plans to do but it isn't good." The six-year-old stated.

"Very alarming news indeed," Minato replied. "You did good son, now go back to the academy, I'll take it from here."

"Hn." Naruto gave the trademark Uchiha grumble and exited the office.

 **xXx**

Uchiha compound training ground.

After school, Naruto went to train at the training ground close by Naka river. It was the perfect place for one to train, it was dotted with tree perfect to train your kunai throwing skills, a clearing big enough for spars and a cliff overlooking the river itself, a most fitting place to train one's fire jutsu.

First Naruto started with kunai throwing. He took four kunai in each hand and jumped into the air, eyes closed and head pointing toward the ground. Naruto readied his weapons while in mid-air and then proceeded to throw them as Itachi had when the blond watched him, every kunai hit its mark perfectly aside from the one thrown in the direction of a target set on a tree behind a rock in the Sharingan's blind spot. Naruto landed perfectly in his original spot.

"Wow, Naruto, that was quite good." A voice said. A figure came out of the shadows to reveal Shisui Uchiha.

"Hey, Shisui." The blond greeted.

"So, I see you're hard at work." The older Uchiha stated.

"Of course I am, one must cultivate their skills." The boy replied.

"But, don"t you think you're growing too quickly in skill?" Shisui asked, "I mean when compared to the other students in your class, you've already eclipsed them in every skill. Let's see here, your chakra control is close to that of an experienced chunin, you're well over genin in Taijutsu and Genjutsu, and your shuriken technique is improving exponentially faster every day. To know your definite rank we'll have to wait until you're evaluated by someone who has experience in that field, but I'd say you're around mid to high chunin."

"I want to be taken seriously by my enemies," Naruto responded."I mean look at this year's graduates, I don't care what the teachers say, good grades on written exams do absolutely not translate into skills on the field. They do learn to perform the clone, substitution, and transformation jutsu but those techniques more often than not end up never being used. Why do you think the Hokage has to assign jounin babysitters to genin teams? Because they can't take care of themselves so they need a jounin to protect them and why do you think D rank missions exist? Because academy graduates aren't yet ready for the real shinobi world, not even the so-called _"Students of The Year"_ are ready."

"Okay, I see your point." The black haired Uchiha said.

"Do not get me wrong, it's a good thing that they put graduates with competent jounin who know how treacherous this world can be, but a jounin leader should not have to be there to protect their students who barely know they have chakra let alone how to fight. I know I'm being a bit harsh but it's true." The blond stated.

Shisui could not believe what Naruto was saying. All he said was true but for a pre-genin to realize the inherent flaw in the shinobi academy's curriculum when most students just went with it without ever questioning it was astonishing. 'He's a lot like Minato.' he thought.

 **xXx**

"So, you up a spar?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, though I won't go easy on you," Shisui replied.

"I wasn't betting on it. Against you, I'll go up to level five." The young Uchiha said.

'Level five, what is he talking about? Has he created a new jutsu already?' The Anbu thought.

"Gravity Seal Level Five release!" Naruto shouted.

'Tch, he's using gravity seals?' The black haired teen asked himself. 'In that case, I'll have to use my Sharingan, and the seals on both his arms must give his punches immense destructive power.'

Naruto made the tiger, dog, and serpent hand seals and a clone sprouted out of his body. 'Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu!' The blond's original and the clone dashed toward Shisui at blinding speeds.

The older Uchiha had virtually no time to react, all he could think of was his teleportation. Shisui appeared in a tree on the side of the clearing,'Tch, what is that? No, it couldn't... Wood Style?' The fourteen-year-old thought, looking down at Naruto and his clone from the tree. 'I see, so will probably be more difficult than my spars with Itachi.'

"Nice moves there, Naruto, you'd have hit me if I hadn't teleported," Shisui said.

"Teleportation huh? You were surprised by my speed, weren't you, Shisui?" Naruto asked smugly.

"Stop being arrogant, Naruto, because that's how many Uchiha have ended up dead hell, it's the downfall of many shinobi, regardless of clan," The elder boy lectured. "You should be humble. Yes, confidence is good to have, however, bravado will be the end of you."

"Whatever, were we sparring or chatting?" Naruto questioned rolling his eyes.

Shisui laughed to himself 'At least he has the skill to back up his talk,' "Okay, now let's get serious, shall we?" He asked, activating his Sharingan.

"Hn, fine by me, cousin. Come!" The blond ordered putting himself in the fighting stance.

 **xXx**

The two Uchiha lunged toward one another, katana and kunai collided grinding loudly. They swapped a few swipes.

"Not too bad, you swordsmanship is quite high for your age, Naruto." The black haired remarked

"Hn thanks."

The two boys separated after clashing the fifth time. Shisui quickly cycled through hand signs and launched a jutsu 'Fire style: Fireball jutsu'. A large fireball came out of the boy's mouth.

Naruto made hand signs of his own 'Earth style: Mudwall', he slammed his hands onto the grassy ground and a wall of hardened mud grew out of it. The blond then jumped over the wall and attacked his cousin with Taijutsu.

The older Uchiha was surprised by the first punch. He was on guard but Shisui did not expect that kind of strength to come out of a six-year-old. Naruto's punch sent his cousin to slide back. Even though Shisui had a fully matured Sharingan he still had a hard time following the blond's movements, therefore, he couldn't counter as accurately as he'd hoped. That was all thanks to Naruto's use of gravity seals, gravity seals worked in the same basic fashion as leg and arm weights, except for one key difference and that lied in the fact that gravity seals unlike weights, altered gravity itself to make their user have to work a good bit harder to move. Gravity seals were designated by levels, each of which if removed, would give their user ten times their normal strength and speed, and there were ten levels. Naruto was now at fifty time his normal strength and speed.

Both Uchiha sparred until they had almost no energy left.

 **xXx**

"That was great...Naruto...your power and skill are growing fast...I can't wait...to see your skill once you awaken your Sharingan." A panting Shisui remarked after falling onto one knee.

"...Hn, thank you." Naruto replied, panting heavily himself. "Our...first spar...ended in a tie...which means...we're equal in power..." The blond continued, before falling to the ground into a deep sleep.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" The older Uchiha asked, panicked. When Shisui went to see if the blond was alive by listening to his heartbeat he was relieved to hear a faint snore. 'He's just asleep, our spar really must've taken a toll on him.' The brown haired Uchiha thought. Shisui took the slumbering Naruto into his arms and brought him home. When he arrived at the Hokage's estate, night had just begun falling upon the Hidden Leaf. The day's warmth had lowered considerably and Shisui could feel the cool breeze on his arms. Shisui knocked at the door as best he could given the weight of the younger Uchiha who was sleeping in his grasp.

"Yes come in." A voice ordered from inside. The boy entered

"Good evening, Lord Hokage," Shisui said as he crossed the house's front door's threshold.

"Ah, Shisui, what brings you here at this hour? Should you not be home?" Minato asked. "Where is Naruto?"

"Oh, he's here with me, he's only sleeping in my arms right now." The brown-haired boy replied. "We had a spar and I think he overexerted himself."

"Okay, just lay him on the sofa there." The blond motioned to an empty couch. "Alright, is that all."

"No, I meant to come here to make you aware of something that I realized while I sparred against Naruto," Shisui responded.

"Okay, and what would that be?" Minato queried, his interest peaking.

"Well, you might find this unbelievable, I admit I'm having trouble wrapping my head around this myself, but the kid was able to hold his own against me." The young Anbu said. "And we sparred for two hours, give or take a few minutes and Naruto was always with me if not a few steps ahead of me. He was so good that I had trouble keeping up with his movements even with my Sharingan active."

"Really, that good?" The Hokage asked. "I knew that being an Uchiha gave him a lot of potential but..."

"Oh, but that's not all before our spar I watched Naruto train and he did the same training exercise as Itachi and I used to do and he nailed every target aside from the one in the blind spot of the Sharingan which he still hit just two inches from bulls-eye and the kicker is that he did it without the use of Sharingan."

"Wow, that's amazing," Minato replied.

"Oh, there's more, brace your yourself for this one," Shisui warned. "Naruto is the second coming of Lord Hashirama."

"What?!" The older blond shouted in disbelief.

"Lord Fourth, your son has the Wood Style Kekkei Genkai which he used against me in our spar today." The younger Uchiha responded.

"..." Minato's jaw dropped to the ground. Was his son, his six-year-old son already going to surpass him? The Sharingan was a powerful bloodline on its own but mixed with the Wood Style of the First Hokage revered as God of the Shinobi, would be a force to reckon with only rivaled by the gods themselves. "W, wow, I, I can't believe Naruto has that much power at this young age, I mean I knew that he'd be strong but now it hurts my head just imagining the power he'll possess in five years from now." Minato put a hand under his chin in thought, had they stumbled onto the second coming of the Sage the stone tablets spoke of?

"I know, unfathomable isn't it?" Shisui asked.

"Yes, it is." The Hokage agreed.

"I suggest you keep this hush because if Danzô gets his hands on this information he'll undoubtedly try to get Naruto to join the Foundation and that isn't what you want." The teen stated.

"I'll keep that in mind." The older Uchiha replied. "Is that everything you wanted to tell me, Shisui?"

"Yes, sir I wish you a good rest of the evening and will be taking my leave now," Shisui replied bowing.

Minato wished the boy a good evening as he escorted him to the door,

 **xXx**

The next morning Minato was in his office at the Hokage tower.

"Danzô get out of my office for a few minutes. I must speak to Lord Third," Minato said sharply.

"What seems to be..." A confused Danzô was about to ask why he was being put outside the office.

"That's an order!" Minato interrupted. "I know that your presence tends to complicate things down the road, and it is a fact that you always have your nose stuffed where you have no business." The blond's tone firm and commanding. The rising aggression could be felt radiating off of him. A confused and shocked Danzô stood there silently for a moment before collecting himself.

Danzô was furious at the insolence that Minato displayed addressing him in such a way, the man couldn't take anyone younger than him speaking to him that way, even if that person was the Hokage. The man mumbled something under his breath but all that was heard as he opened the door was "As you wish, Lord Forth."

"What is it that you had to tell me that required Danzô to be cast out, Minato?" Hiruzen asked after the door to the office closed.

The blond told his advisor everything Shisui had said to him about Naruto the night before not leaving a single detail slip by.

"I take it you wanted to have Danzô out of your office to make sure he doesn't get any funny ideas upon knowing this." The former Hokage stated.

"Yes, although he'll get his hands on this information as he always does when information like this surfaces but it will give me time to make sure he doesn't get close to my son," Minato replied. "I know Danzô will jump at the opportunity to have a shinobi as powerful as Naruto in his foundation and I do not support that."

"I understand." Hiruzen nodded.

 **xXx**

Meanwhile, at the academy, Naruto was bored to point of madness. He had learned all the everything they could teach him before he got into the academy and was barely listening to the lectures. Today was physical education which meant sparring with far inferior students. The teacher had gathered the class in the training field behind the academy. This location consisted of a track to train the students' speed an endurance, targets for each student to practice their shuriken jutsu and a circle for taijutsu training.

"Alright, today we'll be taijutsu sparing," Iruka said. "First up: Naruto Uchiha versus Sasuke Uchiha." Upon hearing their names being called, Naruto and the boy known as Sasuke made their way to the circle. Sasuke had spiky ebony black hair with two bangs framing his face. Naruto was indifferent, he knew the outcome of this fight would involve Sasuke losing. The blond had one hand in his pocket and the other dangle at his side.

"Stop being so arrogant, you prick!" Sasuke shouted because he knew that his cousin's posture meant the blond did not take him seriously and that infuriated him.

Naruto yawned as if to say that this was to be too easy.

"Okay, begin!" The Chunnin instructor ordered.

Sasuke ran toward his cousin and tried punching him. The blond just blocked it staying in his spot still unmoved. try as he might the dark haired Uchiha could not make the younger boy move an inch, every punch, every kick he could throw at the blond was flawlessly blocked or evaded.

"Is that the extent of your skill, Sasuke?" The blond asked in a patronizing tone. 'Pathetic.' He thought.

"Tch" Sasuke ran toward naruto one last time as a desperate attempt at knocking him down but was unsuccessful and ended up on the ground with the blonds knee pressed up against his back. "That will be enough of that."

Unbeknownst to the class, they were being watched by another ninja who was sitting silently on the roof of the academy. That ninja was Sasuke's elder brother Itachi Uchiha dressed in his Anbu attire.

'Naruto...he's a lot like I was back then though it seems that the gap between him and his peers is wider than the one between me and my peers was.' The Uchiha noted, remembering his own time at the academy. 'This may cause friction amongst him and Sasuke, not to mention the other students in his class.' Itachi knew all too well how alienating it was to have this much prowess while the others had nothing to compare. Itachi watched the spar attentively. The Uchiha had been sent by the Hokage himself to watch the spars as a way to gauge Naruto's ability though that plan had proven unsuccessful, given how easily the blond had won against Sasuke. The young Anbu stayed there for a while yet to see what would happen.

"See, Sasuke, you can't win," Naruto said in the same tone as before. A bunch of girls, or rather, fangirls cheered, The blond rolled his eyes. 'Fangirls, such an annoyance.' He thought. Sasuke was infuriated by the situation he was in. To him, a mear half-breed like Naruto had no business beating him like that.

"Your damned attitude pisses me off." Sasuke spat at his cousin with daggers in his eyes.

The blond simply looked at the older boy and spoke in a somewhat patronizing tone, "You think that look of yours frightens me? Come on, you hail from the same clan as I yet you cannot hold a candle up to me? How pathetic, truly."

"You shut up!" Sasuke spat, now gritting his teeth. He was furious at not only the fact that Naruto who was only half Uchiha had overpowered him in one move without the Sharingan but also the fact that the blond seemed intent on embarrassing him.

"Alright, enough!" Their teacher shouted commandingly.

 **xXx**

Later that day, Itachi stood in the Hokage's office.

"Reporting, Lord forth." The young Anbu said.

"Okay, tell me what you saw." Minato retorted

"Yes, well, one thing is certain, Naruto has no business staying in the academy any longer," Itachi replied firmly.

"What do you mean?'

"From what I could see, which isn't much since the spar lasted two minutes until the kid decided he had enough of Sasuke 'annoying' him I guess, and beat my brother in a single move," The younger Uchiha explained.

"I see, Naruto outclasses Sasuke that badly, huh?." The blond Hokage retorted.

"Well, from what I heard from Shisui, your son is pretty much equal to us, at least he is in strength. Isn't that right?" Itachi questioned.

"Yes, Shisui is not wrong in saying that, though I have yet to see the extent of Naruto's prowess," The older Uchiha affirmed.

"I do believe that you will be pleasantly surprised when you finally get to see Naruto's skill on full display."

"Indeed." Minato agreed.

"Lord Forth, if I may, I have a suggestion," The young man interjected.

"Go on," The blond replied.

"Well since Naruto has such skill, it might be a good course of action to make an exception to the law and let him graduate early," Itachi explained.

"No, I will not simply break the law that lord third put into effect, the shinobi of the village will think that I am biased toward my son,"

"Yes, milord, but, think of what he can do, He's capable of taking on Shisui or me in one on one combat and even somehow be steps ahead of either of us, I know you can't say as much for the other students in his class, not even my little brother."

"Minato," The voice of the Third Hokage, who had been sitting beside Minato silently listening cut into the conversation. "I think you should seriously consider what Itachi is saying."

"Lord Third, you're in with this.?"

"Yes, Minato, while I put the law prohibiting early graduation into effect, I believe that keeping Naruto in the academy is a disservice to his prowess. Don't worry if you do end up allowing Naruto's graduation to be hastened, the test for his graduation will be much harsher than the one the academy gives its students." Sarutobi affirmed. "We wouldn't want him to pass too easily now would we." The old man added, puffing out smoke from his pipe.

"What type of test had you in mind?" Minato asked turning to look directly at Sarutobi.

* * *

 **So his chapter is over, I hope you like it as much as you liked the others.**

 **Thanks for reading an reviewing.**

 **I want to send a shout out to Fanfiction user MySoberThoughts, who is my Beta for helping on this chapter.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


End file.
